Death Note: Race Against Time
by AlexCephon
Summary: When a reality warper decides he is tired of his favourite character dying, he decides to create an altered canon of his own to save her. Now Alex has to deal with new twists and turns! Will Light be stopped? Read to find out! (A fic co-written with Yoshi3000) [Please read and review positively!]
1. Prologue - The Long Road Ahead

_**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. The reality warper overarching concept, the Blackthorn clan, and so forth belong to Yoshi3000. The new OC belongs to AlexCephon. All the following series and characters referenced and shown belong to their respective owners.)**_

 _ **(Author's Note Yoshi3000: Hello all, Yoshi3000 here. I wanted to say this story is a co-made thing with me and AlexCephon. I'm welcoming into the mad multiverse to prepare to see my influence. AlexCephon is the third member of this little party. Now among the likes of CherieRoseLoveless and DSX62415.)**_

* * *

 _ **The Birth of a Speedster:**_

With the influx of cosmic storms in the multiverse, this has led to a rare phenomenon of cosmic lightning said to be the spark needed for a warper to flourish. This is the story of another who came to be.

My name doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is what happened to me because it is the most important day of my life. It was the day I died and was reborn. How did this happened? I was just your normal guy in the humdrum real world. I was into anime like most others and loved to write my own tales of action and adventure. All and all, regular. Then one day, I came across this guy online. He was a fellow fanfiction writer, but a real eccentric. He had complex ideas for the worlds beyond this one we inhabit. I admit it was a bit out there, but it got me thinking. All the stuff I ever wrote and drew exist somewhere it was freaky to think that. How I ended up torn away from the real world and into the real world can be summed up in two words, Cosmic Lightning. Now I was lying on the ground of some unknown place on a bed surrounded by people. I was told that I was on Planet Creation, the base of the Order of Reality. The people surrounding be where the council who governed warper-kind. I could believe it I was no longer the ordinary guy of Earth. I was now a warper of the highest level. So, I was given the rundown on the ranking system and the very loose rules.

I couldn't mess with the prime (or canon) version of any universe.

Anything I did in the Rule 34 worlds stays there.

I could make certain people reality warpers, and they even gave me a list of people.

The only exception I got was that I could go to Earth Prime if I wished. I could easily choose to go home and forgot all this. But then I realised that the possibilities for what I could do is endless. I was just given one warning by a council member named Jeremy Kris when the rest of them left.

As long as I followed those rules, I could pretty much do whatever I wanted. However, he explicitly warned me not to antagonise the Blackthorn clan and a woman called Cherie who headed the Loveless clan. They, like me, were 10th level warpers as well. However, unlike me, they had more experience and were fully willing to end me if I messed with them. So here I was, now I was a warper, given an ID with my name, a warpPad to use the Internet across dimensions, and a gift basket with candies, soaps, and a DVD with some show called Anime Confessions. That Kris guy was nice enough to gift me with a ship to travel so now I cruised through space thinking of what to do next. My own appearance changed with my look resembled the speedster I draw for fun today. My body was now built like a true runner and now I have skills to move. However, I still needed training and I would get it.

Apparently, I would meet the Blackthorn clan's twin powers, Akira and Genevieve themselves. Akira was a man who defined the term warrior. Genevieve was beautiful but deadly. They seemed interested in me enough to teach me. So, I spent a month in the Void, a place beyond time and space. It s apparently the place where all people of Earth Prime dream. So, I was taught how to manipulate reality. The basics like slowing time, willing things to happen, and the basics of ki theory. This made things easier to flourish my super speed skills, which considering I can fly with ki is moot. I had finished training and the pair gave me a warning of their own, be wary of the Council.

So now, here I was, back on my ship decided on what I could do now. I had powers, but no ideas what to do with them. Then it hit me, I could form a team and travel the multiverse. Apparently, there were people who did this. I might need a bigger ship though. First stop, the world of Death Note. I have people to troll and a girl to get.

I cared more about saving Misa Amane than saving other characters. Light manipulated her in the canon, and it led to her death. I was angry beyond belief that he could be so uncaring, and I told myself she deserves better. So much better.

As I packed my belongings into my bag, I looked over the information the Blackthorns had given me and I smirked. The world was mine to bend as I saw fit, and I'll be damned if I don't try to change things! Combing my brown and blue dyed hair over my left eye and putting on my black jeans, dark blue shirt, red hoodie and black running shoes, I made my way to the Multiverse portal that was a large swirling vortex of mixed shades of blue. "Lets see who wins this time... My own Speed Force, or the faux god Kira. I'm gonna kick your ass, Light..." I grinned as I shot through the portal like a torpedo, leaving a trail of blue lightning in my wake as I became a blur in the distance.

As I came through the other side of the portal, I looked back as it closed. Once it did, I made my way to the Sakura TV station. I bolted up the stairs on the left side and ran straight to Misa's room. I knocked a few times before she opened the door and noticed me. "Hello! What do you need of Misa Misa?" she chirped happily.

"Misa Amane, you may not believe what I have to say, but I came here to save you." I sighed as she stared at me before pulling me into her room. 'Oh, this is going to be hard to explain...' I thought to myself.

I noticed the large white and purple skeletal figure in the corner. "Oh, Rem! I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." At that, Misa glared at me angrily before pulling out her notebook and pen. Luckily, due to my warper abilities, she couldn't see my name above my head, or the numbers of my lifespan at all.

"Who are you?!" she asked angrily, "And how do you know of the Shinigami?!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Second Chance

_**(A/N: The following is a fanfiction. The reality warper overarching concept, the Blackthorn clan, and so forth belong to Yoshi3000. The new OC belongs to AlexCephon. All the following series and characters referenced and shown belong to their respective owners.)**_

 _ **(Author's Note from Yoshi3000: Hey everyone, it's Yoshi. So far, this project is coming along. I can even place the events of fic in the "timeline". This would take place post-Katsumi (that means she joined the council in Steven UniverseBlackthorned).)**_

* * *

 _ **Death Note: Race Against Time**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Second Chance**_

* * *

So here I was back on my ship in space, confronting Misa was a complete wash. I was new to the warping deal, but what a rookie mistake. I needed to plan better, and maybe some advice. Getting out the warpPad, I explore. Here, I found the motherload of warper ideas some good and some evil. One idea was to clip things early and it hit me. I scramble to the Death Note wikia and actually read Misa's backstory. Of course! My problem was I came too late. If I was going to get her as an ally, I needed to come earlier in the timeline.

First thing's first, I had to buy some more threads. Misa and Rem ruining my good hoodie by attacking me when I was trying to flee. Going online, I do find there's something who could help me, a businessman named Merch. Problem is, I doubt I have enough cash, but his website states you can sell valuables. I look over the list and one thing catches my eye. Seems perverts pay big bucks for women's underwear of famous character.

There was an idea… albeit a bit extreme.

* * *

Back at the Sakura TV Station (at the same universe Alex just entered), Misa was on the phone fuming to Light about Alex. To her surprise, Alex burst through her door getting Misa to scream. Light screamed for Misa to shut up before her shrill screams hurt his ears.

"Considering multiverse, I can't feel too guilty about this." Alex said with a smirk as he moved as a human blur of blue.

Misa couldn't see what was happening and in two minutes he was gone with all of Misa's underwear...including the one she was just wearing.

"Misa Misa is confused and feeling drafty…" Misa said terrified.

Misa broke into more screams because Alex moved too fast leaving her skirt on fire.

Rem was completely lost, but Alex ran for the dear life to return to his ship and flee. He had the underwear, now he could call Merch.

* * *

The place Merch told me to meet him was a huge space port. Turns out there were many of these were between worlds for warpers and dimensional travel can do business and so forth. It's kind of like the bar at the end of the universe. Having my capsulized ship in my pocket, I wander about passing shops and bars. I don't find Merch, but he finds me appearing in front of my face scaring the daylights out of me. He was Asian-American with green eyes looking eerily close to that guy from Black Lagoon (Rock, was it?) wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, dark jeans, and boots.

"So you're the new 10th level warper that Akira and Genevieve had decided to train, Alex Cephon?" Merch said. "Welcome to the club."  
"And I take it, you're Merch." I said nervously.  
"Bingo." Merch said laying a hand on shoulder. "Hang on."

He teleported us right in front of his ship. My jaw dropped because he had an exact replica of the _**GPS Absolution 2.5** **!**_

"Merch, where can I get one of those?" I said pointing to the ship.  
"I have ways, kid. Now you said, you have something to sell me." Merch said looking me over.

I nodded and open the capsule for my ship. Opening the trunk, the panties pour out and Merch looked at me wide-eyed.

"Ok….who's are they?" Merch asked looking down at the panties.  
"Misa Amane of Death Note. Those are all her underwear I got." I said not feeling too proud of what I said.  
"I don't want to know how you got them, but I can tell you that I have connections to collectors. I can buy those off you or you can barter."Merch offered.

* * *

Alex had settled for half and half selling half the pile for a solid 1.5 million to have spending money. Alex learned some things about Merch and was impressed with the fellow 10th level warper. Merch did give him the standard warper necessities: dimensional cable box, dimensional laptop with access to Earth Prime and local dimensional internet, and a portal gun for emergencies.

"So Merch, you've been a warper for a long while now. You ever miss home?" Alex asked him.

Merch laughed at that.

"Gaki, I don't miss living on Earth Prime. I grew up an orphan and my only friend was Genevieve. Woman's like a step-sister to me. Warping gives the chance to rise and make a new friend for myself. Besides, they have an idiot in White House, and people who want to go to war over the dumbest of reasons. I'm free from that." Merch said happily. "I'm one of the most respected warpers, the Scrooge McDuck of warper businessmen, and have a hand in creating advanced warper tech."  
"The warpPad?" Alex asked curiously.  
"Oh please, not that piece of junk. The BlackTab." Merch said with a smirk. "You trained with the other two geniuses behind it."  
"I see. Think you could set me up with one?" Alex asked.

Merch snickered before saying, "Gaki, unless you're apart of the Blackthorn clan or close enough to one, you're not going to get one of these. And if you ask, if there's any women to marry, they too young for you."

Alex went red in the face, but Merch was kidding on that end.

"I could use a new ship." Alex said. "I doubt I can buy a large one like this."  
"You could, but you need experience in flying them. I can get you a better ship than the crap the Council gave you, and even a better warpPad."Merch said taking Alex down several decks to Deck 11.

* * *

The ships were all from famous media of course, and I was in awe. The ship Merch recommended me was the spherical Capsule Corporation spaceship. The spaceship came with a bedroom, a bathroom, and a training room that included an intense gravity simulation machine that goes up to 100x Earth's gravity just like the one in the anime. It cost me 100,000 and it was an investment I was happy to make. I hastily transfer my stuff out of my old ship into the new one.

"Here's the warpGalaxy 2." Merch said handing me a sleeker tablet. "It's no BlackTab, but it's better than the base junk the Order gives out. Plus, Android Warp builds them well enough that they are durable.

I immediately junk my old warpPad to pay 350 for the new tablet. I asked about clothes, and I was taken to Deck 9.

"Lucky for you, my good man, I got a recent import of threads that Toki Toki sells to Time Patrollers." Merch said.

He left for another deck leaving me alone to peruse. There were some nice getups and I settled on taking the Vegito set and the Pilot Suit. Neat thing about the Pilot Suit is the moment I touched it, the color changed to reds and blues. The suit is a bit skintight, but it could be useful. I take that as well. I buy the Launch outfit as well...for Misa. (I could have taken the Kid Chi-Chi Armor, but I didn't!). I join Merch at Deck 12 where there is a hoard of books, weapons, and etcetera. I recognize some of them. What did I buy here? A lightsaber (because who wouldn't want a lightsaber?!), books on superspeed and how to control it better, fire flowers, smoke bombs, and sports tape. All came up to a 200,000 price tag, but it's worth it. Merch even gave me a brand new red hoodie, free of charge.

"Gaki, consider this a gift." Merch said. "Now, you're ready to go."

I thanked him leaving his ship and taking off in the new ship. The bedroom was much more spacious for me to spread out. I got on the Pilot Suit boots and pants, but put a black t-shirt and the red hoodie. I had a solid plan on how to get Misa for an ally. Arriving, I found one universe where the main story yet to begin.

Alex quickly equipped his lightsaber and smoke bombs before landing. Once he landed, in a flash of blue, he de-capsulized his ship to put it in his hoodie's pocket before running in the direction of Misa's home. He found the place and entered the broken door. The robber already got to Misa's parents and Misa was shielding her younger brother, Miso. With superspeed, Alex zipped past the murderer slapping the weapon out of his hands appearing as a blue blur and electrocuting the thief's hand .

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted at Alex.  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is I'm going to kick your ass," Alex said cracking his knuckles.

Alex took a deep breath because this would be his first real fight using his powers and he calmed himself to remember his training.

 _ **"It's a beautiful day outside,"**_ Alex spoke in a nonchalant manner cheerful even. _**"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… On days like these, kids like you..."**_

Suddenly, his tone started to turn cold, as he said, _**"Should be burning in hell."**_

He grinned as he launched a fist into the robber's face, knocking him outside the home into the street.

Alex zoomed at him in a flash of blue lightning, and gave him a savage beating of over 30 punches a second over the course of one minute. He could feel the man's bones cracking under his extremely speedy strikes, but became merciless as he watched Misa crying out for her fallen parents. Alex roared with rage as he picked the man up by the collar of his shirt and threw him down a dark alley.

Walking up to the robber, he kicked the man in the jaw with his Pilot Suit boots and smashed the man's teeth in. The man begged for mercy as Alex gave him the worst part of the beating by shattering his spine and his legs. Poor Taki Moon was expecting a simple robbery, and now he was in agony. He slipped into unconscious from blood loss.

Once he was unconscious, he dragged the man over to a nearby lamppost, he found some chains lying in the gutter. He picked them up, placing them over his shoulder while he stripped the man naked.

After Alex was done stripping the man, he took out his pocket knife and carved "Fool" into the man's chest. Not deep enough to strike organs, but deep enough to leave a scar for life. He then took a piece of paper out of his notepad and stuck it to the man's forehead for L to find.

 _ **"I am justice. Nothing can stop me. -Savitar, the god of speed."**_

He then drew a blue lightning bolt on the letter as a signature next to the name, and ran back to find Misa. Taki would be dead by the time cops got to him due to his blood loss and Alex wore gloves leaving little evidence.

Misa was still crying when Alex came back and he hugged Misa telling her it's okay. Miso dried her sister's tears.

"Thank you for saving me and my little brother. Miso means the world to me." Misa said between choked sobs. "You're my hero."

"I wouldn't call myself a hero, but I just happened to get to you in time." Alex said to her.

* * *

I had to wait a while and lay low for a bit. The cops did come and it turns out that bastard I dealt with died of blood loss. Admittedly, I should have been more careful and controlled. Either way, the cops had nothing to find me. I hid out on my ship in a warehouse at the docks where I learned some interesting things. How to better control my speed using the book I bought, and using the lightsaber. It would be a week before I could see Misa again. I made sure to get that stalker arrested and put it prison. It was as simple as planting illegal substances in his pocket and calling the cops using a fake voice. Seems Ryotaro Sakajo dies the same way from Gelus, but instead of Misa finding the Death Note it's me. Now I don't even want the book, and so I toss in the trash. I hope that Rem guy won't kill me for it, but no way was I messing with one of those. At the Sakura TV Station, I go up to Misa's room and knock. Misa enters and my eyes bug out seeing she's in just a short bathrobe. Her face brightened into a smile seeing me grabbing me by the collar just to kiss me which I don't fight back. I was just caught off-guard by her affection before she breaks for air.

"Oh my gosh, it's you! It's been a week since I've last seen you. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me and Miso." Misa said excitedly.

I stammered a bit before saying it was no big deal. She let me in and let me know what happened after I left. Seems Misa has an older sister who's caring for Miso leaving her to pursue a modelling/acting career.

"Well, you've done well for yourself," I said with a bit of blush plopping down on the couch.

She up and sits on my lap giving me quite the view.

"Tell me something, you wouldn't have a girlfriend would you?" She said sultry wrapping her arms around me.

"I do now, and that would be you." I said blankly.

"Good answer." Misa said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Alex was at a lost for words, but remembered that Misa was this way with Light. The only difference was Alex paid attention to Misa. Outside, Rem watched with interest.

 _ **"This person refused the Death Note yet will kill a man with own hands. Surely an odd individual. I doubt I can give the book to the girl."**_ Rem said to himself before flying away.

Getting Misa was easy, but the challenges have just began. Alex didn't realise that by altering the timeline and rejecting the Death Note, there would be a second Kira completely unknown to him. However, that wasn't on this mind at the moment. He was more worried about where he'd take Misa to dinner.


	3. Chapter 2 - Alex's Diary - Entry 1

_**Alex's Diary - Entry #1:**_

For 11 months Kimberley used me; She used my feelings for attention, and she wasn't even sorry for it. She loved the attention I gave her, and not me. I heard about what she said to my friend Britney behind my back; about how I was a nice guy, but I wasn't good enough. To be honest, I wanted to kill myself for allowing myself to be used as a tool in a fake relationship and all the times she said she loved me were just lies.

But now, I have Misa. In a new world where I'm no longer alone or being used, and where someone actually appreciates me. Perhaps Eobard Thawne was right...

 _ **"You need to feel the need to change fate, not just want it. Your desire needs to manifest itself, and from there you decide your own future, Alex. Stop letting people step all over you because you're too kind to hurt others. Sometimes, you just need to let go."**_ These were the words he spoke to me during my transition into the warping business. I must admit, he was right. I was too nice.

* * *

I admit, leaving the old world behind hurt, but there wasn't much there for me anyway. What good is a life where you are abused by your family, and abandoned by all you cared about? When the Blackthorne family told me that I had a way out of that life, I took the opportunity immediately. I hated my father, Edwin. He was a bastard who deserved to be crucified for beating his children to the point they were hospitalised. Edwin got away with killing my little brother Marcus by claiming he fell down the stairs and cracked his skull, and the idiot police actually believed him... Disgusting pigs...

Right now, I'm living with Misa and things are going okay, but I think she's noticed some of the scars on my back, chest and legs. The scar on my forehead above my left eyebrow has faded, so it's not very easy to notice. I REALLY don't want to explain how my father tried to cut my face open with a broken beer bottle when I was 6.

* * *

I've also given some thought to Rem. I actually liked Rem, as she cared about Misa like family. It reminds me of my older sister Claire. Damn, I miss them both. If Claire were here, I might be able to keep a better hold on my temper. The fight in the Wasaru Nakami bar pointed that out very well. A man tried to flirt with Misa, and I used an ability that both Eobard and Hunter Zoloman both taught me; Phasing. With my speed, I could vibrate my whole body, or any body part at the frequency of air to phase through anything; including people.

The man who I attacked; Hikaru Aoyama. I phased my hand through his chest and shredded his heart from the inside then he dropped to the floor, stone dead. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement, but nobody reported it to the police; which I must say was actually pretty lucky for me.

* * *

Misa was a bit scared by my pulling an Eobard out there (Eobard's favourite attack was the heart phase) but assured me she wouldn't abandon me. I can't help but feel things are going to get crazy around here...

I don't know why, though.

This is my first journal entry since making a new life for myself. Maybe it might become part of a book someday.

This is Alex, signing out.


	4. Chapter 3 - Plans & Publicity

_**( A/N: The following is a fanfiction. The reality warper overarching concept, the Blackthorn clan, and so forth belong to Yoshi3000. Alex belongs to AlexCephon. All the following series and characters referenced and shown belong to their respective owners.)**_

* * *

 _ **Death Note: Race Against Time**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Plans and Publicity**_

This time around, I wanted to properly plan things out. This meant having to hunt down Rem for that Death Note. Tossing it was my first mistake, and I realised that I can't keep making them. I had to be careful. Kiyomi Takada had the notebook which I promptly stole from her. Being a speed freak was perfect for this, but I still adjusting to it. It had only been a week in this city for me. The relationship with Misa was a blur of its own. The woman really wanted to be ravished and I was merely dumbfounded. It's moments like these, I wonder if the yaoi fangirls of Light had an actual point. Considering he would hump L's grave when he died, I wouldn't be surprised. I would ravish her soon enough. The Death Note I now have would need to stay hidden. Rem would find me and I had to explain to her my plans. She practically gives me her blessing before leaving me. Now I had ample time to spend with Misa before the main plot began.

Alex had set himself up well in the city. Actually reading the forums, he found ways to adjust. He was able to basically inject his information into the system for him to exist on this world. All the people would know that he's some immigrant from the U.K. He had put money down on a nice condo overlooking Tokyo, to which Misa came over often. Now he and Misa were out shopping. Alex had worn a black jacket reaching his abdomen with the Blackthorn family kanji [黒] on the right sleeve outlined in blue, an electric blue tank-top, black pants with a white belt, and black and blue Converse trainers. His warpGalaxy 2 was strapped around his left sleeve of his jacket. Wearing his shades, he felt more confident with Misa around his arm.

* * *

 _"Alex, I think your hair has gotten_ more blue _in colour. There's less brown."_ Misa told him.  
 _"Funny story about that. I was out for a run and I sorta burnt more of my brown hairs into neon blue ones. I'm still adjusting to the speed thing."_ Alex said sheepishly.

Misa wore a black tank top, bomber jacket, black and grey patterned skirt, and gothic boots. Alex was about to taste a cigarette to smoke, but Misa snatched it out his hand.

 _"Oh no, you don't. This shit kills and it spoils your breath."_ Misa warned.  
 _"But Misa... I need it to take the edge off."_ Alex protested.  
 _"Alex, I love you, but I can't stand that smoker's breath. You're my boyfriend, and I m only taking concern for your health."_ Misa said sternly. _"Do it for me, please."_ _"Oh, I can't quit you,"_ Alex said tossing the carton into the trash. _"But you owe me 450 yen for that carton."_

* * *

I had to put up with carrying Misa's bags of clothes, but it's all worth it to see her smile. As the night sky soon fell, Misa and I were in my condo watching TV. Interdimensional cable is pretty sweet due to its infinite amount of channels. At the moment, we were watching Anime Confessions.

 _"Poor Shinji, he went through so much..."_ Misa said to me tearing up.  
 _"At least, he s in a better_ place, _"_ I said to her.

 _'Then again, don't you go to Hell for killing yourself...? or maybe it works differently in the multiverse.'_ I had to seriously ask someone about that. It was then my warpGalaxy 2 rang.

 _"Who's calling you this late at night?"_ Misa asked.

* * *

 _ **(( A/N from Yoshi3000: Allow me to explain this small crossover before Alex and I do this. This would take after two stories of my own, "Within the Twilight - Kenji Arc 3" and "Love's An Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver". I do suggest you read those to get the context.))**_

The number was unknown, but I had decided to answer. I had to plug it into my TV for a full-screen effect. My caller was a dark skinned male who had black hair with purple tips. He reminded me of Akira so much. And then the caller ID kicked in to reveal his name, Kenji Blackthorn.

* * *

 _"You must be Alex_ Cephon _, the new 10th level warper in the multiverse."_ He said rather calmly.  
 _"Alex, what's a warper?"_ Misa asked me.

 _'Oh shit.'_

 _"What? He hasn't told you?"_ Kenji said with a raised eyebrow. _"Alex?"_ Misa said sternly. _"What does he mean?"_

I was caught with my pants down, metaphorically speaking. I didn't know how to put it, but Kenji broke it down to the basics for me. Misa took it surprisingly well, now glad to choose her own destiny.

 _"You do realise that warpers are immune to being killed by the Death Note, right?"_ Kenji informed me.

I felt like a dumbass then and there. I should have asked about that. If I knew, I would have broken the news sooner.

 _"I called you because I heard you've been trained with my parents. From the records, your power level isn't too shabby. But, you should train more often. Comparing you to all the other 10th level warpers, you're average."_ Kenji warned.

I nodded silently, while my knuckles popped as I tightened my left hand into a fist.

 _"It's an honour to meet you, Kenji. Allow me to introduce Misa."_ I said, forgetting my introduction.  
 _"Hello,_ Kenji. _"_ Misa said with a light bow and a small smile.

We were introduced to Kenji's crew. Apparently, he had Meg Griffin as a girlfriend _(who was based off his redesign which was pretty cool)_. Brian and Stewie Griffin, Lana Lockhart, and Jillian were among them. Then I met another fellow warper, Jerome. He had, in my humble opinion, the coolest looking fox ears and tails. Turns out he's the son of the Nine Tailed Fox from Naruto. That is so cool. I met his three wives, but I didn't recognise any of them.

I received some tips on how to better use my warping powers, and a bit of advice. But the thing I remember most was his warning.  
 _"I would rather not tell anyone about this, but if my parents can trust you, I suppose I can tell you. You see, out in the multiverse are these gems. Basically the Chaos Emeralds, but with warping energy. They're called the_ Metsu _Emeralds, and they are very dangerous in the wrong hands. They act as an enhancer for warping powers. My cousin,_ Josho _, is collecting them, and I fear if he gets all seven he could destroy us all or worse."_ Kenji said with the utmost seriousness. _"I don't have a working radar to detect them yet, but I am en route to see Ryker. The world he's staying has one, and I have a feeling he doesn't know about it. I'll leave you my number to call in case of anything, it'll help to have an ally."_

So that's how I ended up with Kenji Blackthorn's number. It was a real honour to meet him. A rep from the Order of Reality up and just appeared in our home, registered Misa, and handed off the gift basket before leaving.

 _"Jeez, what a dick. I said. I guess it fits his name was Richard, am I right?"_

Misa groaned and told me I killed the mood for sex tonight with that bad pun.

 _"No, please forgive me!"_ I said pulling a black rose out of my hoodie. _"Ok, that's better. I m back in the mood."_ Misa said cheerfully.

 _"Woo-hoo!"_ I exclaimed.  
 _"But first, I have one thing to ask. Warpers can travel through space, so you came in a ship, right?"_ Misa asked.

I nodded and she wants me to take her into space. Well, I did have to see Merch anyway. I need supplies and to get Misa a better tablet.

* * *

Misa was awed with space and was ecstatic about her travelling with Alex. Alex had called Merch to ask where he was. Thankfully, he was at another spaceport, but it near the Marvel worlds much to his displeasure. The Logan was a massive port making the first one Alex entered look like a mini-mall. Misa stayed close to Alex as they walked through.

 _ **"Hey, it's the new** **warper** **! The author was right!"**_ A voice said out of the crowd.  
"Ryan Reynolds?" Alex asked.

The figure was a man in red and black spandex bodysuit, revealing himself to be the awesome Deadpool!

 _ **"It's Deadpool! Didn't the author tell you I was coming? I swear. Fucking OC knows nothing!"**_ Deadpool vented before turning to Misa. _**"Hello, hotty! I've got experience with Asian babes."**_ _"Can't you go fuck with Takada?!"_ Alex fumed.  
 _ **"No, the author who's writing this is too lazy for that. Plus your other daddy is laughing at this."**_ Deadpool said.

 _ **"Honk honk!"**_ were Deadpool's last words before he groped Misa and teleported away with his teleportation belt.

 _"What the f-"_ Misa said before Alex started to spark with blue electricity.

 _"DEADPOOL! I swear I will sew your mouth like what Fox did!"_ Alex warned.

Deadpool reappeared in front of Alex to kick him in the balls before grabbing him by the collar.

 _ **"Don't. EVER. Bring up that film, or else I will un-alive you."**_ Deadpool said dropping Alex on his butt.  
 _"That s enough, Deadpool."_ Merch said coming out a store eating a pastry. _"Piss off already."_ _**"Fine, I'll go see if I can ride Sylvia again!"**_ Deadpool said leaving the story for good this time.  
 _"That dick!"_ Alex said in pain.

Merch was stifling a laugh while keeping dust off Alex and Misa.

 _"Deadpool is a pretty nutty person. Sorry if he harmed you two."_ Merch said.  
 _"Merch, you're lucky I need you or else I'd punch you across the Speed Force for hiding that_ laugh. _"_ Alex said. _"By the way, this is Misa Amane, my girlfriend."_ _"So that's why you bought that outfit. I thought you were considering cross-gender disguises."_ Merch remarked getting Alex to fume.

Alex had to ask for a special treadmill to train his speed, and thankfully; Merch had one. An exact replica of the one the Flash uses. Alex bought it, but Misa wanted to stay and clothes shop. Alex didn't really want to blow more money, but he had an idea. He convinced Misa to sell her panties to Merch explaining that perverts pay big money for anime girl's underwear. Merch was tempted to tell Misa of Alex doing the same but decided against it after Alex quietly threatened to feed the man his own heart if he told her. With money in hand, Misa went shopping. Alex decided to buy some more supplies for this plan. She wouldn't tell Alex what she got, though. Misa was given the warper starter kit before the duo left Merch s ship. As they returned back home, Misa would not tell Alex what she got yet.

 _"If you want to see one of the items I got, you'll show up to my casting party tonight well-dressed. Now, Merch mentioned you had a plan."_ Misa said to Alex.

Alex had explained his plan to humiliate Light and L along with explaining the canon of Death Note. Misa wanted in especially to torment Light Yagami and Kiyomi Takada. The two schemers returned home for a long needed sleep.

* * *

The casting party was quite the affair. I had to wear a suit and tie, but it was worth it. Misa had bought a dress. More specifically, Jessica freaking Rabbit's. She even had the makeup to match. I had to fight every fibre of my being to yank the dress off her and take her here and now. The party was nice and then she convinced me to sing some songs. So I decided to sing a song of my own. So I downed a bottle of fancy wine and take up the mic.

* * *

 _ **[Dreams of an Absolution - LB vs JS Remix]**_

 _ **In the night light**_

 _ **Do you see what you dream**_

 _ **All your troubles**_

 _ **Are they all what they seem**_

 _ **Look around you**_

 _ **Then you may realise**_

 _ **All the preachers**_

 _ **All with their lies**_

 _ **And I might know of our future**_

 _ **But then you still control our past**_

 _ **Only you know if you'll be together**_

 _ **Only you know if we shall last**_

 _ **In the night light**_

 _ **Do you still feel your pain**_

 _ **For the valour**_

 _ **You wait; it never came**_

 _ **If you were able**_

 _ **Would you go change the past**_

 _ **To mend a faux pas**_

 _ **With one last chance**_

 _ **And I might know of our future**_

 _ **But then you still control our past**_

 _ **Only you know if you'll be together tonight**_

 _ **Cause every night I will save your life**_

 _ **And every night I will be with you**_

 _ **Cause every night I still lay awake**_

 _ **And I dream of an absolution**_

 _ **Cause every night I will make it right**_

 _ **And every I will come to you**_

 _ **But every night it still stays the same**_

 _ **In my dream of an absolution**_

 _ **In the night light**_

 _ **Do you see what you dream**_

 _ **All your triumph**_

 _ **And all you'll ever be**_

 _ **Look around you**_

 _ **Then you may realise**_

 _ **Happiness lies**_

 _ **Trapped in misery**_

 _ **And who knows what of our future**_

 _ **We can still try to change our past**_

 _ **Only you know if you'll be together tonight**_

 _ **Cause every night I will save your life**_

 _ **And every night I will be with you**_

 _ **Cause every night I still lay awake**_

 _ **And I dream of an absolution**_

 _ **Cause every night I will make it right**_

 _ **And every I will come to you**_

 _ **But every night it still stays the same**_

 _ **In my dream of an absolution**_

 _ **Cause every night I will save your life**_

 _ **And every night I will be with you**_

 _ **Cause every night I still lay awake**_

 _ **And I dream of an absolution**_

 _ **Cause every night I will make it right**_

 _ **And every I will come to you**_

 _ **But every night it still stays the same**_

 _ **In my dream of an absolution**_

 _ **And you'll see (yeah-yeah)**_

 _ **What you'll be (yeah-yeah)**_

 _ **And you'll see (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

 _ **All you can be (woah-oh-whoah-oh-oh-oh)**_

 _ **Cause every night (every night)**_

 _ **And every night (every night)**_

 _ **And every night (...y-night)**_

 _ **I will dream**_

* * *

I barely remembered what happened next. It was my first time with hard liquor, but I do remember being cheered for, writing a check for a charity for abuse victims, Misa introducing me before she dragged me home.

I'd wake up with a nasty hangover, but it was completely worth it.

* * *

 _ **((A/N: Song used was Dreams of Absolution.))**_  
 _ **(( A/N from Yoshi3000: ****I'** **ll** **pay Deadpool his check for appearing.))**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Chaotic Canon

_**( A/N: The following is a fanfiction. The reality warper overarching concept, the Blackthorn clan, and so forth belong to Yoshi3000. Alex belongs to AlexCephon. All the following series and characters referenced and shown belong to their respective owners.)**_

 _ **( A/N: A bit of a note, this would start around Episode 9 of the manga or Chapter 19 in the manga for the purists.) **_

* * *

_**Death Note: Race Against Time**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Chaotic Canon**_

* * *

Canon had started, and Alex and Misa had back the final parts of their plan together. Alex knew it wasn't foolproof, but he had a strategy in mind. They waited until this point to initiate the plan. First, Alex took the entrance exam to To-Oh University alongside L and Light. Alex had decided to do this to keep an eye on Light. Misa didn't even to get the Shinigami Eyes like in canon. Instead, she had Merch get the material to turn her into a cyborg like Android 18. Learning about multiverse through watch interdimensional cable might her realise the plethora of ways to gain power and abilities. With the bio-mechanical parts within her, she was now practically immortal, have an infinite pool of ki to abuse, and only needed water to survive (she'd still eat). Instead of Shinigami Eyes, Misa got into learn telepathy and how to use a Scouter. Alex was surprised by this, but the fact that Misa would basically be young forever was a plus. Now Alex had to worry about the entrance exam.

* * *

If I didn't have my powers, I'd fail this exam. Using my speed to think faster really was the biggest help in taking the exam. It also helped to cheat off Light and L and moving too fast while doing so. In the end, those two would get the perfect score. Now was the issue of what the hell I was going to be studying. Admittedly, this was something I should have planned earlier. Computers? Nah. Law? Nope. Politics? I've seen what it does to Americans. Ultimately, I chose to study Physical Education as a major with a minor in Human Biology. But how do I have the money to do this? Well, Merch gave a small gift of 20 million after Misa told him about my plan. He literally called it small because the amount he makes in a day more than makes up for it. With that much was able to pay for my classes and even put together a charity. Misa's got into voice acting and she's the voice actress for Harley Quinn for some animated Batman movie they are dubbing here.

I had three months to prepare Sativar's debut.

* * *

 _ **-(Several Days Later)-**_

L had investigated the video tapes hoping to gain a clue to Kira, but he didn't find anything new as of yet. Light was wondering on how to rid himself of L. Both decided in the end to watch television. Light was watching an anime, and L was watching a mystery movie when their programs went out replaced with Urgent Announcement! On the TV, appeared a young woman. Misa had disguised herself. Her hair was now black as She wore a white-striped dark blue shirt dress, tight black shorts, a red cap that covered her eyes, and golden hoop earrings. She put on a visor which was a headset. Then she spoke in a rather different female voice.

 _"Good evening, people of Japan. I am Kira 2."_

Light fell off his chair and Ryuk was in shock. L watched on glaring.

 _"Before you make assumptions, I do not serve the pathetic blasphemous first Kira who has a boner for detectives."_

Light was insulted and enraged, and L was hoping that wasn't true.

 _"Like him, I can make people die. But I serve a master."_

Misa turned around to bow.

 _"Presenting this world's guardian, Savitar!"_

The light flashed as it revealed, Savitar, in a pitch black business suit with black biker gloves and boots. It was his head that got L and Light to pay ahead. It was nothing but a skull. Alex had pulled out a fire flower absorbing it to have his skull burst into flames to complete the look. Like Misa, he disguised his voice also but did so by vibrating his vocal chords with his speed like how Eobard taught him. He made his speech.

 _ **"Greetings to all who are listening to my message.**_

 _ **I am Savitar, the God of speed.**_

 _ **Through my connection to the SpeedForce, I have seen all of time and space, along with many of the alternative timelines. In one timeline, a man who calls himself a god; Kira, becomes a bigger tyrant than Adolf Hitler in World War 2. Kira killed millions, both criminal and innocent on his rise to his throne of power and also killed the detective known as L.**_

 _ **In another timeline, however, L stopped Kira by using his own power against him. He brought Kira to Justice, and Kira was sentenced to a life of imprisonment. Kira eventually lost his mind and was sent to a mental institution, screaming for the Shinigami to save him. It was rather entertaining, watching him scream.**_

 _ **If any of you are wondering what the SpeedForce is, it is the force of Motion. The force of which created the multiverse. I can walk between worlds with just a thought, and I can move back and forward in time with just the same amount of effort. This is what makes me a god. I can be anywhere I want, whenever I please.**_

 _ **Now, onto why I am passing along this message...**_

 _ **L, Kira, I know who both of you are. I see all, I know all. If you can find me, I may provide either side with the information to defeat the other. I will not be easy to** **track,** **however, so don't think this will be easy for you.**_

 _ **Let the games... Begin.**_

 _ **Catch me if you can!"**_

Savitar snapped his fingers and Misa got to put several names in the Death Note.

 _ **"I bet you want to know who I put in. Sorry, that's for you all to find out later."**_

The television went back to their regular programmer, but L and Light on edge. Both were scouring the city running like headless chickens in pursuit of Savitar. The people Kira 2 put to death. Two autocratic leaders. Which countries? Doesn't matter. Both died of anal cancer.

* * *

I have to admit, I'm a bit disappointed in myself. Having the Death Note makes this way too easy for me to just to kill Light and be done with it. I found out that Kiyomi was basically Light's Misa except they had a bit of an actual relationship. Misa, in a twisted sense, was happy for them. Considering without Misa, they got closer does show a human side to Light. A shame he got the book. So far, the plan has gone along well. I aimed to keep Light distracted so he doesn't kill any innocents and keep L living. On another note, I was really thinking of the future for me and Misa. Admittedly, the moment I complete my plan here, no way did I want to stay in this world. I had to think of where to do. I had to also think about how was I going to propose to Misa. It was sudden, but I really wanted this. Just maybe I'll ask after we scare the crap out of Light and Kiyomi and visit L.

* * *

Even people who claim to be god need to sleep. Light was asleep at his apartment with Kiyomi asleep by his side. Ryuk was blankly staring at his Death Note. Then, Sativar and Kira 2 made their appearance. Misa made a goal to learn ki technique, and one she abused was Instant Transmission. She beamed herself and Alex into Light's home. Light and Kiyomi were still asleep.

So Alex produced an air horn only to use it in tandem with a bullhorn. Alex and Misa were already had noise-cancelling earplugs and blow the cacophony noise. Light scrambled up out of bed and Kiyomi screamed. With another fire flower, Savitar's skull blew up into blue flames.

 _ **"Hello, Kira."**_ Alex said with a sneer, his voice a dark growl.

 _"What the hell? Savitar?! How did you find me?"_ Light said reaching of his Death Note in a panicked manner.

Alex sped over and snatched the Death Note out of Ryuk's hands, scorching Light's shirt sleeve with his blue speed lightning.

 _"And a hello to you too, Ryuk and Kiyomi."_ Misa said with a cheerful smile.

 _'She can see Ryuk?!'_ Light thought horrified.

Misa threw the book back at Light's head.

 _"Why are you two here?"_ Kiyomi asked using the sheet for modesty. _"Here to help on L?"_

 _ **"No. I don t feel like it. I just feel like making you feel small."**_ Alex said. _**"You're no god. I'm here to merely remind you of your place in this world."**_

 _"Don't screw with me!"_ Light shouted, trying to punch Savitar.

Alex let him because it didn't hurt him and it burned Light's hand. Alex grabbed Light by his throat squeezing it.

 _ **"I could kill you now, and move on with my life. But that face of fear is something I get off on."**_ Alex said with a gleeful smile under his mask.

 _"No please! We'll do anything you say, just don't kill him!"_ Kiyomi pleaded calmly.

 ** _"Anything?"_** Alex asked with raised eyebrow.

Kiyomi let the sheet drop off her body, but Alex rolled his eyes. Misa glared angrily.

 _ **"My demand is simple. DO. NOT. KILL. INNOCENTS. That includes children. Allow me to remind you that the only reason I am letting you live is because it amuses me. That, and you should glad Kiyomi values your life so much."**_ Alex said, throwing Light into the wall, a spiderweb-like pattern of cracks showing outside the point of impact. _**"And Ryuk, don't test me. I can kill Shinigami as well. I even have Rem's blessing to do so."**_

Ryuk had a face of fear now as well. Misa and Alex held her hands before Misa raised her two fingers to her head and they vanished. Light and Ryuk were both shaking in fear, and Kiyomi pulled Light into an embrace. She was just glad he wasn't killed. But they weren't the only ones getting a visit. L was next.

L was in his study reading when the two teleported in into his room. L looked up, but didn't even flinch upon seeing the two in his room.

 _"I've been expecting you, Sativar."_ L said calmly. _"Have a seat."_

 _"I must admit, you handled us better than Kira. Fell out of bed seeing us appear from nowhere."_ Misa said.

Alex took a seat, and Misa took one next to him.

 _"You said that I succeed in taking down Kira."_ L said, looking intently at Sativar. _"How exactly?"_

 _ **"I'll put it this way. You don't. You die, but it's your successor, Near, who utterly destroys Kira to avenge you."**_ Alex told him bluntly.

L showed a bit of surprise in light of this information but swiftly regained his stoic demeanor.

 _"I'd ask who Kira is, but I doubt you'll tell me because you want me to figure it out."_ L said eating his chocolates.  
 _ **"Right on the money, you clever bastard. But if it helps, I like you a lot better than Light. You're still on my shit list, but way at the end of it."**_ Alex told him with a slight grin under his mask. _**"I'll be seeing you soon, Lawliet."**_

Alex and Misa teleported out of the study with the last thing they saw was L's 'OH SHIT!' face. L was caught off-guard, and he didn't like it. He also didn't like that Savitar took his cookies and creme chocolate bar. Sighing, L was going to get Watari to do a sweets run for him.

* * *

Returning home to my apartment, Misa and I hit the buttons on our watches which returned us to our normal-wear. I actually have to thank Light for giving me the idea of hiding our getups in watches. I was rather shocked that Kiyomi was rather selfless to save Light. I had to admit that was rather noble of her. Misa was eating the bar of chocolate I stole from L savoring it.

 _"Misa, there's something I want to ask you,"_ I said nervously.  
 _"What is it, Alex-kun?"_ Misa asked, smiling sweetly.

I asked her to marry me. I got a yes, but a condition. After all this was over with our revenge, we leave the planet to explore the galaxy. Until then, she was now my fiance. Misa skirted off to call to spread the news and I took to my TV for interdimensional cable. A strange thing about this kind of cable is it can show the lives of other warpers. Apparently, different Earths put them up as TV shows. So I start watching Sekirei Blackthorned and I was hooked. Ryder's madcap adventures and his pure warping alone had me rather awestruck. I only got to watch the first five episodes, because Misa came out in a red nighty that was pretty transparent.

 ** _"Sā, anata wa hārē ni noritai? (C'mon, don't you wanna ride your Harley?)"_** Misa said to me leaning against the door frame.

I wasn't crazy enough to ignore it.

* * *

 _ **( A/N: Yoshi3000 \- I must admit this chapter was a doozy, but I did it. This bit is basically a two-parter of Episode 9 because the three months hadn't passed yet. Despite me playing fast and loose with this, I do feel satisfied with it.)**_

 _ **( A/N: AlexCephon \- Doing this story with Yoshi3000 is really great for me. I feel like we're becoming good friends over time. Now, fo the story, I have a few ideas of where we'll go with this, but we'll get to the future stuff when we reach those points.)**_

 _ **( A/N 2: AlexCephon \- If you guys want to see more, then please try to leave a positive review and a favourite/follow. Also follow up Yoshi3000, as he's the one helping me put my ideas into form. See you guys next chapter!) **_


	6. Chapter 5 - Alex's Diary Entry 2

_**Alex's Diary Entry #2**_

In this plan on destroying Light, I forgot to tell Misa about myself. I know trust is hard for me, but things will not turn out alright if I don't open myself up to her. Maybe, if I get enough time, I will tell her what I can. I'm sure my grandfather John Sullivan would approve of her. That reminds me...

I need to make a grave for him in this world. I think he at least deserves that much. Lung cancer is a bitch...

Using my knowledge of future events, maybe I could mess with L and Light through making comic books predicting the future? It sounds good...

I need to ask the bosses at the top if it breaks the warper rules. I mean, Isaac Mendez did "9th Wonders" which told the future. Sure, he could draw and paint the future, but that's not the point. He gave people warnings of the future. I need to ask the big boss if it's okay for me to pull an Isaac in this plan. I'll leave a note in my diary on it...

* * *

In terms of my life, things seem to be going okay, but something is bothering me. My left eye is not working properly. I think my left eye might be going blind! If I tell Misa, she'll worry. If I don't tell her, and I crash into something, she'll kick my ass for not telling her. _**Damned if you do, damned if you don't...**_

 _ **God Fucking Dammit! Why of all times, did it have to be now?!**_

I'll ask the Blackthorns for help fixing my eye. I'll try to deal with it without drawing too much attention from Misa.

 _ ***Note to self: Ask Misa if she'll teach me to cook.**_

I remember she had a cooking show before. Maybe I can learn to cook from her so I won't need to rely on take-out.

This is Alex, signing out.

* * *

 _ **Sub Story: Anger Management!**_

During the school hours, both L and Light kept snuffing out my damn cigarettes! I worked so hard to hide it from Misa, and these guys just take them from me and stomp them into the ground?! Not a damn chance I'll just let it happen without payback.

When L wasn't looking, I used my super speed to pull his pants down in public in the school hall. I have to say, it was actually quite funny to watch Lawli squirm in embarrassment. It's not often he shows his emotions, other than that smug smile. One of the women nearby slapped him to the floor and called him a sexual harasser. L payback? Check!

After taking pics and sending it to Misa, my next target was Imagay (Haha! Yagami backwards!) and I wasn't going to pull any punches. I was, however, going to pull a rope I attached to his boxers. He was flung across the hall before he was hoisted up onto a lamp-post. Epic wedgie and Yagami humiliated publicly. Absolutely brilliant. Taking more pics, I sent them to Misa. Hopefully, when she sees all my work, I might get her to laugh about it.

It's never a dull day here, is it?


	7. Chapter 6 - Eye, What a Pain

_**( A/N: The following is a fanfiction. The reality warper overarching concept, the Blackthorn clan, and so forth belong to Yoshi3000. Alex belongs to AlexCephon. All the following series and characters referenced and shown belong to their respective owners.)**_

 _ **( A/N: A bit of a note, this would start around Episode 9 of the manga or Chapter 19 in the manga for the purists.)**_

* * *

 _ **Death Note: Race Against Time**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Eye, What a Pain**_

* * *

Rem proved to be rather helpful in our plans, but my worry was my blinded left eye. Right now, I was on my own on Merch's ship to deal with the problem. I was being checked out on the medical bay.

 _"Now I'm no doctor, but my ship's computer has found the problem. Your left eye is getting blinded due to it not adjusting properly to your new powers. You'll need to replace it."_ Merch remarked.

 _"Could I maybe get a Sharingan eye?"_ I asked. _"That'd be cool."_

 _"First off, that uses chakra. You could use it because you have ki, but you'd need to training on how to condition ki into chakra. It'd be easier to give you what Misa has, cybernetics to you an "Android"."_ Merch remarked.

I laugh sheepishly. I was still new to the warping game. I nod and Merch warned me the process would hurt. I laughed it off.

Twenty minutes later and I was in absolute pain. I had my organic matter reconstructed without any painkillers. On the bright side, I had an unlimited power supply and only needed water to survive. Also, I was unable to be sensed.

 _"Oh right, I should tell you. You might be able to hide from warriors with ki sense, but warpers can still sense you so you might want to rely on suppressing your power."_ Merch informed me.

Damn it. Well, I had a new eye. Now I can go home and order in some chicken chow mein.

* * *

 _"Subject is Michael Reece. According to our records, he was once a pianist but lost his opportunity to make it big. The same height as Savitar and the same tanned skin, but he's a bit more withdrawn and he's not as athletic. The attitude and habits don't fit the profile. Is it an act, or...?"_ These were L's musings as he went over the possible list of Savitar suspects. He picked up another file and looked it over carefully. _"Subject; Alex Cephon, born in Ireland and an owner of a small farm just south of Dublin. A singer who works out in his private gym, and the boyfriend of the idol known as Misa Amane... It's a possibility, but I'll leave this file for last. He's the same height, same body frame. Slightly different attitude and his skin is paler than that of Savitar. Makeup perhaps?"_ All of this was making L feel uneasy. How had he allowed this to happen? Was he supposed to believe in Speed Gods and Shinigami? It was almost unthinkable. The fact Savitar was rubbing the fact he knew everything in L's face made L feel inadequate and like he was losing. He hated to lose.

 _"Subject, Keitaro Urashima, he's a Toudai student and a bit of a ronin. The same height and he would have the money to do so. But he's too spineless. However, he does have connections to a mad genius that has diplomatic immunity."_

L groaned wondering how things could get worse. He realised he had a paper due soon and cursed under his breath.

* * *

Alex was at home done with his work and chow mein when Misa returned home from work upset.

 _"Alex, you have explaining to do! I can barely sense your ki."_ Misa said glaring down at him.

 _"I became an android like you,"_ Alex said quietly.

Misa calmed down and joined Alex in his meal before they settled for Interdimensional Cable.

 _"I can't help but feel this is the most awesome plot device,"_ Alex remarked. _"Beats crap cable."_

They enjoyed each other's company until the next day where Alex, L, and Light were in the same Sociology class. Alex was regretting going to school, and so glad he used his super-speed for the mundane tasks of studying, do homework, and so forth. He looked outside and saw it was a nice day out. He really didn't want to be in here hearing the professor drone on.

* * *

I left class early claiming I wasn't feeling well. What I really wanted was to get away from Light and L. They always find themselves sitting next to me. L's tolerable but Light's an asshole. It was then I think on Matsuda. Poor guy has to put up with the both of them. Canon was certainly on the slow crawl…

* * *

In his mind, L knew Alex was a suspect, but he needed to analyse his notes...

Alex is one of the more suspicious of the Savitar candidates, but L thought his quiet and withdrawn personality don't match the profile. L noted that when he thinks nobody is looking, he's pulled pranks on Light like leaving a whoopie cushion on his chair and leaking the ink in Light's pens. L thought maybe a grudge perhaps, or is he simply trying to test Light's temper?

This requires investigation, L thought.

* * *

At one point, he also heard a rattling noise in the hall while he was eating lunch. When he got there, there was a hole torn in the front of the drinks vending machine. No signs of explosives, but it looked like something pierced the front and tore open the cover. As I looked around, He noticed Alex wiping his hands with a blue plastic bottle of bubblegum flavoured Panda Pop in his pocket. His smirk irked L, but L didn't have much evidence that Alex damaged that machine...

On the way out, L was witnessing Alex pinning Misa against a wall and kissing her aggressively and squeezing her ass. L couldn't believe his eyes.

 _"The moans she was letting out really have the crowd going... Dammit Lawliet, stay focused!"_ L thought to himself.

When Alex was making his way out the doors of To-Oh, L decided he needed to find out more about him. Alex's mysterious behaviour intrigues him and leaves more questions than answers.

 _"Just who are you, Cephon?"_ L thought.

* * *

As I grabbed the front door's handle, I felt a slightly cold hand being placed on my shoulder. I responded without turning. **_"Do you want something, or are you challenging me to a fight? Be careful what you say next."_** I said these words with authority and force behind them, making sure to try and intimidate the person who grabbed me. They were not dissuaded.

 _"My name is Hideki Ryuuga, and I heard that you are one of the smartest in the school. Do you mind if we talk? You interest me."_ These were the words L spoke to me with that smug, shit-eating grin of his. Part of me wanted to deck him, but I knew he was a key to the endgame. I needed to keep him in good shape for what happens. Luckily, Light can't trick Rem into killing L now, since Rem lives with me and Misa.

 _"Lead the way, Sloth."_ I chuckled, leaving a Goonies reference in my response. He might not understand it, but this could be interesting.

You always know how to shake things up huh, L?

* * *

 _ **(A/N -from Yoshi3000-: Sorry this took awhile. I was on a spree. Either way, hope you enjoyed our work.)**_

 _ **(A/N -from AlexCephon-: Sorry if this chapter isn't as long or action-packed as others, but we need to pace the story. Also, sorry if updates are slow. Editing with a cold isn't easy when you're running low on supplies to keep your health up. I'll try to take better care of myself so the quality will be a bit better. Having a cold** **doesn't** **give my brain much energy.)**_


End file.
